Indicia readers, such as barcode scanners, are typically configured to acquire information from indicia (e.g., barcodes, 1-D barcodes, 2-D barcodes, matrix barcodes, QR codes, etc.) and then decode that information for use in information systems. Businesses, in particular, have come to rely on indicia readers for efficient and reliable data entry. For example, indicia readers are frequently employed in retail stores at the point of sale to enable fast and accurate entry of pricing information into the cash register system. Indicia readers are also prevalent in warehouses and other settings where they are commonly used to track inventory.
Because information systems have grown so dependent upon indicia readers for data entry, the integrity of these information systems greatly depends upon the ability of an indicia reader to quickly and accurately decode indicia. Indicia are commonly printed on an item or its label or packaging. Many factors, including the quality of the printing process and the type of material on which the indicia is printed, can affect the quality of the printed indicia. Poor quality indicia (e.g., poorly printed indicia) can lead to costly and time-consuming mistakes. For example, printing defects can cause light spots (e.g., voids) in areas of a barcode that are supposed to be dark. This can result in the indicia reader mistakenly interpreting the defective area as being a light area instead of a dark area, thereby corrupting the decoding of the indicia. Especially for enterprises that read an extremely large volume of indicia each day, even a very small percentage of indicia misreads can render a given information system unusable.
Because of the importance of reliable data entry, and because of the significant harm that can result from indicia having poor quality, industries typically enforce minimum quality standards for indicia. During the 1980s, for example, an ANSI/ISO grading structure was established for barcode print quality.
Current barcode scanners typically are not equipped with high-resolution image sensors necessary for extracting the fine details of an indicia that are required for performing an indicia verification analysis. Barcode verifiers are specialized devices that have been developed to analyze the quality of barcodes and ensure compliance with minimum quality standards. Barcode verifiers can be used in various settings, but are frequently used by the barcode creator to ensure that the printed barcodes comply with minimum specifications. Before the items bearing indicia are introduced into the stream of commerce, the manufacturer may test all or some (e.g., randomly) of the indicia to ensure that the indicia are continually printed in conformity with established standards.
Although barcode verifiers effectively evaluate the quality of indicia, such as barcodes, reliance on these verification devices does have drawbacks. Barcode verifiers tend to be expensive. In part due to their significant cost, businesses may not be able to invest in enough barcode verifiers to have them placed at all locations where they are needed. This can result in delays in verification or in the neglecting of verification. Furthermore, businesses that use a barcode verifier may have the verifier in a physical location that is not readily accessible in all necessary instances. Ensuring that verification technology is available at all locations where barcode scanning is being conducted would improve a business' ability to verify that barcodes are being properly created and scanned.
Therefore, a need exists for a system for indicia verification that is both portable and relatively inexpensive. A system that harnesses the computing power and imaging capabilities of modern mobile computing devices would allow businesses to conduct indicia verification at a greater number of locations, thereby increasing their ability to ensure the integrity of printed indicia upon which their information systems depend.